Darque thoughts and Vile endings
by ValkyrieEverdeen12
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery team up with some unlikely allies to solve a series of mysterious murders. Who or what is Itex? And what does it have to do with reports of strange creatures in an abandoned warehouse? May also end up containing Wholock. Mild Language, Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic EVER! I know that this probably isn't going to be amazing but just bare with me okay? I will aim to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, R&R would be lovely! Thanks :D**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12**

~~~DTVE~~~

Christina Johnson was an average person. She was the sort of girl who got average grades, and hung out with average people. Her house was in a very average part of town, and her family had average jobs. All in all, Christina had a very average life.

She walked home from school every day at the same time, and met her best friend in the park at 4:00 to go to the shops. They never had anything new, but Christina went anyway, just to get a chance to talk to Hannah. Hannah was a good friend, and always knew what to say in times of crisis. She was a shoulder to lean on, and, sometimes Christina would comfort _her _too. At 5:30, when the shops started to close and the owners started to shoo them from the premises, both girls would trudge home, going their separate ways once they got back to the park.

Christina liked having a schedule for things; it meant that she always knew what was happening; it made her feel in control. Hannah didn't share this view, but as any good friend should, she kept her thoughts to herself and accepted that Christina liked order. Order had become a comfort for her in a world that was constantly changing and warping around her. Some people put labels on her with narrow-minded views on them: OCD, Autistic, Control Freak. Over her years at school, Christina learnt that people said spiteful things, sometimes for no reason. She had coped with insults about being nerdy, being ginger, and even just for being a girl. She didn't care, what did they know?

One average day, Christina left her school at the average time and arrived at the park at 4:00 on the dot, as usual, only to find that Hannah wasn't there. She sighed, impatient. This would set her entire day back by at least ten minutes; she would have to sort that out somehow. As the time ticked away, Christina grew ever more impatient. She scowled; frustrated that Hannah could be so irresponsible. _Doesn't she know that we're meant to be at the shops by now?! _She started to pace up and down the path, annoyed. Up and down, up and down. Up and down, up and down. Past the bench, around the corner. Before she knew it, she was at the gates of the park, looking out at the traffic going by.

What was she doing?! Hannah is expecting me to be here! she thought, panicked. _But she isn't here though, is she? _A small voice in the back of her head, _If she was coming, she would be here by now. Besides, the shops will be closed by the time you get to them now. _She frowned. Where did that come from? She shook it off and continued on towards the street that led to her house, passing the local greengrocers, and the corner shop. The owner was carrying a bag of rubbish to the bins in the alleyway next to the store. She smiled at him, waving. He grinned at her and waved back with his free hand, turning back. Then a startled yelp cut through her newly found calm. She sprinted back to the alley to find the owner staring open mouthed at a shape in the dark.

"Do you know her?"

"Know who?" she asked, confused. Then she took a step forward, her eyes adjusting to the dark. The man just stared blankly at the brick wall ahead of him. Christina gasped as she realised just what had made the man react that way. A body lay in the gutter, a gash across the throat and blank eyes wide with shock. The man started and started rummaging around in his pocket.

"I'll call the police, they'll know what to do" He shakily pulled out a mobile and dialled, but Christina wasn't listening. She was still looking at the face, horrified, the face of Hannah Richardson.

~~~DTVE~~~

**Okay guys, there it is. Please review and suggest ideas for future plots and cool stuff :) I'd like to know what you think. Hopefully this will be 10k+ ( note the "hopefully" ) as I have a few ideas that I want to get going which might take a lot of setting up :p Also a shout out to theeighthhorcrux who has kindly agreed to post the link to my story on tumblr! Thank you T! If you want to check out her tumblr, its chock full of Sherlock, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Avengers ships (amongst others) I would post a link to her blog but it doesn't appear to be working so sorry about that :p**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'll admit that the prologue was waaaaay too short, and it was kinda optimistic to say that I would have got it out the day after, but hopefully all thirteen of my readers so far will forgive me as it was a prologue, and prologues are more just for setting the scene. Also I was very ill and feeling sorry for myself for about four days so please don't murder me! This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Raychaell Dionzeros (I hope that was right, sorry if it isn't) for being my first reviewer! Virtual cookies for you my friend! R&R is appreciated :)**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12**

**Insert disclaimer notice about not owning a depressing amount of what I'm about to write here**

DTVE

He watched as her hand flew across the paper, bringing more of the scene into light, more detail in the surroundings. Her pencil fitted exactly into her hand, like it was made just for her. He smiled, surprised, he knew the moment on the page. It was burned into his memory, a small country farmhouse with stone walls at the perimeter, overlooking a vast meadow of small wild flowers. Aranmore. The day she lost him, and he lost her. He watched her work, legs curled under her body, paper resting on the arm of the chair, dark hair falling and obscuring her face. The detail in the sketch was amazing, even from his position at her shoulder, and in the half-light, he could make out every crease, every stone, and, he noted, the people. On the far left of the picture there were three figures, silhouettes against the sun, but still recognisable if you knew what you were looking for. He picked out himself, in his trademark hat and scarf, and her, in a three-quarter-length coat and boots. The third figure however, was unfinished and vague.

"That's quite a talent you have there"

She jumped and cursed, pencil and paper flying off her lap and onto the floor, rising and whirling around to face the attacker, her chocolate eyes betraying her surprise and anger at being interrupted. He regarded her coolly.

"Jesus Skulduggery! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she fumed and bent to pick up her lost work. "Honestly! What were you doing lurking behind me? How long were you even there? I didn't hear you come in" A small wail emanated from the hallway. She sighed, "And now you've woken Alice up too!"

He looked at her, all fire and ice. A complete contrast to herself; both violent and protective, murderous and loving. He smiled at her. "Actually, Valkyrie, if you recall, I simply stated that you had talent in a rather quiet and awed voice, and from there, you preceded to shout at me for admiring your work in stunned silence" Skulduggery seemed completely at ease with her annoyance, "So to say that _I _have woken your sister, when all the loud noise came from _you_, would be entirely inaccurate"

"Yes! But—Oh never mind!" She took in his wavy chestnut hair and high cheekbones, staring for a second before pulling herself together. _It's Skulduggery. It's just an illusion. A really annoying handsome illusion. _He noticed her watching him and gave a quizzical look in her direction. A moment passed.

"Who was the third person?"

_What?_ "Who was who?" Was this about Caelan? She hoped not, if only for Skulduggery's sake. The look on her face darkened again and he quickly clarified.

"The third person, in your drawing" _Oh dear. _She winced.Well, there was no point in hiding now…

"Uh… It was China"

"Oh"

"I wasn't thinking! I just drew her because she was there—I didn't mean to—"

He sighed, "Valkyrie, don't feel guilty for drawing Ch—_her_. You have every right to put her in the picture; it's your drawing, so you choose"

"So you aren't angry at me then?" Valkyrie almost sighed with relief, he wasn't going to murder anyone.

"Angry at you?" His voice sounded like velvet as he fixed his hat's position on his head, carefully setting it so that it fell in its usual jaunty fashion. Sometimes Valkyrie wondered whether he cared more for his hat than he did for her. She smiled at the memory of their first meeting which had resulted in her holding his hat hostage in order to get him to explain the situation to her. She particularly liked that memory, as it involved not only fighting, but also the severe damaging of Skulduggery's ego, which was a rare occurrence. "No, I'm just seriously displeased, pissed off, and seriously considering hunting her down and killing her most unpleasantly. But I'm not angry at you Valkyrie"

"Well I'm glad we sorted that one out then" She said as sarcastically as she could manage given that she knew full well that he could easily slip back into the man he once was. _Not a nice thought._

He smirked and put his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. That was it? No epic battle of wits and sarcasm? Well that was disappointing. Valkyrie scowled at his expression irratated, "Why are you wearing that thing anyway? You can't fool me, my parents won't be back for at least another five hours, and Alice is too young too care"

The corners of his mouth turned down slightly, "Of all the things to take it out on, my _face_ is the target for your ego?"

She grinned, the annoyance fading. "_My_ ego? Skulduggery, I actually considered paying someone to enlarge the doorways in your house just so your head could fit through" Skulduggery's good moods were usually contagious. "Besides, you have an annoying smirk. I much prefer it when you don't have a face"

"You mean because you can't see it"

"I don't need to see it; it's bad enough knowing that you _would _smirk. I don't need you to confirm what I already know"

He cocked his head at her, "I thought you liked being right?"

"I do; but if it's one thing I hate, it's being having my own words used to mock me. It's really very patronising" She looked up at his dark green eyes and high cheekbones. _Damn_, she thought, _Why did China have to make him so good looking?_ He ran a hand through his hair looking faintly guilty.

"Oh, but _Valkyrie,_" he said as sincerely as he could manage, "I would _never _mock you"

She growled at him and he laughed, reaching up to his collarbone, touching the symbols carved into them. His features retracted, revealing the gleaming skull underneath.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much."

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the wallpaper. It was a nice cream colour, Gordon had good taste. Skulduggery coughed self-consciously,

"Besides my lack of a face, I did have something important to discuss with you"

"Oh?"

"Indeed. It would seem that the mighty Council of Elders have requested our presence for a matter of seemingly utmost importance"

Valkyrie grinned for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, "Meaning… Ghastly and Ravel want a chat, and they can't be bothered to come to us"

He cocked his head again, and Valkyrie knew that he would be smiling at her,

"My, Valkyrie! When did you become so cynical? Don't dismiss the wishes of the Elders; you never know what might have happened." He caught her eye and chuckled softly, "But yes, that is what I surmised as well. Are you coming?"

"You know I wouldn't miss the opportunity to mock Ghastly's robes for the world." Alice's cries had grown steadily louder throughout their conversation, and Valkyrie knew that if her sister was anything like her, there would be a full scale tantrum complete with thrown toys and bruises unless she got what she wanted. "Skul?"

"Val?"

"I do have a job to do as a big sister, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course" The velvet voice replied. As one, they turned and left the room.

~~~DTVE~~~

A few hours and some sick splattered clothes later, Detectives Pleasant and Cain stood before the Administrator of the Sanctuary. Valkyrie wasn't altogether sure why the Administrator always asked for their names, despite the fact that they were regular visitors to Roarhaven and to the Sanctuary itself. She wondered why it was, then that Tipstaff refused to let them in without their names being given to him. It was silly, she thought, that probably the one Sanctuary official who she talked to the most, Ghastly and Ravel didn't count, and now knew his favourite colour, his brothers' names and had even discovered the existence of Tiny, his Alsatian; refused point-blank to open the doors for them, even though he knew their names, their job description, their salary and quite possibly, why they were there to see the Grand Mage unless they answered him. It was, Valkyrie assumed, an Alpha Male thing. Skulduggery, it seemed, was thinking the same thing.

"Why must you ask for our names every time we come here Tipstaff? You know full well who we are" he sighed. "If you don't know us by now, then I suggest that you find another job where you don't end up asking pointless questions all day."

Tipstaff scowled and puffed out his chest, "It is my job to ensure the absolute safety of this Sanctuary by ensuring that all visitors are logged and received at the correct times. It is of the utmost importance that I follow protocol in logging your names and business here to keep this facility safe by asking these so-called '_Pointless Questions_'" he practically spat.

"Well then, don't let me stop you from carrying out your duty Tipstaff" Valkyrie bit back a laugh, "Please by all means continue to monitor our safety and security, and know that in the unlikely event that we suffer a breach in that well defended front gate of yours, we will happily inform the Elders that you did indeed carry out your task with the utmost grace and finesse, as with the previous two situations."

"Three" Valkyrie cut in, "Don't forget when Sanguine burrowed straight under the walls and was actually in the medical bay for over three days before anyone noticed"

"Ah, yes. My apologies, as my good friend Valkyrie has so kindly informed me of my error, I will revise my previous statement, we will happily inform the Elders as per the previous _three _situations. You may carry on, we won't bother you any more, good sir."

Tipstaff, who had been slowly turning a rather impressive shade of red throughout Skulduggery's speech, suddenly drained of colour completely. He spluttered and choked as the two detectives made their way across the hallway and let themselves through the door.

"That was _mean_ Skulduggery" Valkyrie admonished. He looked at her for a second, completely serious. They burst out laughing at the same time, the sound echoing down the stone walls.

**Okay sorry, it took way longer to get this done than I thought, but at long last, it's Christmas! Here it is! Virtual cookies to anyone who understood that reference :) R&R is appreciated and I am always open to any name suggestions and plot twists that you may come up with. Thanks again to theeighthorcrux who didn't laugh at me too much when I lost my voice completely (Thanks for that guys, it made my day. Ha. Ha.) Hopefully the next chapter will be done in better time.**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh GOD how long has it taken for me to get round to this? Jeez, far too long I guess would be the answer to that one, but fear not! I haven't just been wasting my time! Oh no, I have been doing many interesting and meaningful things... that I can't think of just yet, but don't worry, I'll think of something! :D **

**This is just a note for any who are wondering, normal text is... well text, italics are the character's thoughts, and if I need to use it, bold text will be author's notes. Also, Valkyrie is about 17 or so in this and is in sync with cannon at the moment (I think, if you spot something then please tell me).**

**And before I forget, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my very first follower, SapphireShadowgirl! Virtual milk and cookies for you my friend! You have made my day!**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12 – xxx**

Ghastly looked pale and drawn, so unlike his usual self that Valkyrie wondered what it was that made this case so different that it was keeping the Elders on high alert. He ran his hand down his face and spoke. "There don't appear to be any witnesses to the murder, but the body was found by the owner of a local shop and a school friend. The girl is understandably traumatised, so please take care when questioning her. Cause of death appears to be a slit throat, but the mortal forensic teams are stopping us investigating much further. We don't know whether this case is connected to the Carter case, but we have established that there was adept magic used either just before the death or to kill the victim."

Skulduggery looked out from underneath his fedora. It was a prime specimen today, blue pinstriped with a dark ring, it suited him well. "If this case is connected to the Carter case, can we talk to the witnesses from the previous killings?"

Ghastly sighed and looked down at the map of Dublin spread out upon the table in front of them, "We have already, no-one seems to know anything about the incident, and even the Sensitives can't seem to find any connection between the cases. The only similarities appear to be that the victim was going to meet with someone and never made it, and –"

Valkyrie cut him off "The cause of death." Both Ghastly and Skulduggery turned to look at her in surprise.

"Valkyrie, I seem to remember you not being on the Carter case?" said Skulduggery.

"Was that a statement or a question?" she grinned at him, and then shook her head, "It was my birthday Skulduggery, I wasn't exactly going to run off to a lovely gory murder scene when I should be staying with my parents and soaking in all of the attention for once," No-one spoke, so she continued, "what with Alice getting all grown up and me being practically furniture, it's amazing that I managed to get any presents out of them at all,"

Still nobody interrupted, and they sat in silence of a few moments before Valkyrie got bored, "I read up on the mortal inquiries into the murder, found it easy enough, wanted to make sure you boys didn't miss anything. So, did we get any info about the victim or the witness?"

Ghastly started slightly at the sudden change of subject and cleared his throat, "The victims name was Hannah Richardson."

"Oh my God," Valkyrie became aware that they were both staring at her again, "She's—" She caught herself, " We _were_ in the same class. I used to sit next to her in biology; we would always laugh at how crap the teacher was." She smiled to herself, "I never thought it was this close to home though. She was really nice actually, cheerful. Always the joker..." She stared down at her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ghastly share a significant look with Skulduggery. She didn't care though, and didn't protest as they gently guided her into a chair.

"I think this is going to be a long night" Ghastly sighed, "and not just for us,"

**~~~DTVE~~~**

"The victim's name was Hannah Richardson, senior at Haggard School of Secondary Education. Thoroughly liked and respected by pupils and teachers alike, no enemies, no ties to anything dodgy. Just a regular kid," Lestrade looked down at his files for a second, then continued, "The victim's throat was slit, forensics have evidence to say that the girl was attacked from behind, when the attacker subdued her and shoved her into a nearby alleyway. The girl's parents have been informed and they would like to appeal for any witnesses to come forward to aid in the imprisonment of her killer. So far, there is no evidence to suggest that this the work of a serial killer, so we can all sleep a little better with that knowledge"

The assembled crowd of journalists and news reporters, gave an unwilling chuckle at this, one, a young woman in the front row put her hand up. "Yes?" Lestrade tried his best to keep his tone warm, but a note of annoyance crept its way through into his voice, a note that unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by the reporter in the first row, and she shot her question at him, trying her best to catch him off guard, "So Detective Inspector Lestrade, can you explain why most of the force in Scotland Yard have been diverted from other cases to what has been dubbed the "Richardson Assassin" if there is no threat to the public?"

_Damn her, _Lestrade thought grimly, well, at least he was prepared for this type of question, "Well miss-?" He looked at the woman in the front row as politely as he could, while all he could think was, _She looks like a kipper in all of that orange make-up. _"Foley" She replied, not even bothering to hide the smugness in her tone.

"Well, Miss Foley, obviously we don't want to cause mass panic," he shot a quick smile to the cameras, hoping he didn't look to nervous, "The staff diverted onto this case have been from other, more mundane crimes, shoplifting and such like. Naturally we don't want to completely abandon these, but for now our attention is focused onto the "Richardson Assassin", for the girl's parents if nothing else. Now if there are no more questions, then I will return to my station" Without giving them a chance to respond, he turned away from his desk and swept from the room.


End file.
